Under high speed conditions, the outer diameter of the tire increases due to centrifugal forces generated by the steel cord belt package and the tread. Such a diameter increase or tire growth increases the pantographic movements of the belt edge cords leading to the crack initiations, crack propagations and finally belt edge separations.
The cap ply layer spirally wound on the belt package prevent excessive tire growth under high speed conditions by applying compressive forces (restraining force) on heavy belt package made of cross ply steel cord layers.
Currently, most widely used cap ply materials are multi-ply nylon 6.6 layers or single layer hybrid cords which are spirally wound on belt package at 0 to 5 degrees to equatorial plane of the tire.
Nylon cords have excellent fatigue resistance under bending and axial compression, and bielastic tensile characteristic enabling easy processing during tire building. Additionally, shrink force generation with increasing service temperature under high speed conditions improves belt edge separation resistance and high speed durability. But low glass transition temperature of nylon cause flatspot problems in tire during parking after high speed driving. Other potential drawback of multi-layered nylon cap ply assembly is its high rubber content which cause to increase the rolling resistance of the tire by hysteresis (heat build up).
It is well known the hybrid cords comprising high and low modulus yarns having bi-elastic tensile behaviour are also used as cap ply in high speed tires. The low modulus component of hybrid cord enables easy belt package lifting without tight cord formation due to its high extensibility and the high modulus component becomes effective in service conditions. By using hybrid cords as cap ply, the total thickness of the cap ply layer and rubber content can be reduced, and the high modulus component of the hybrid cord enhances the restraining force and improves the high speed durability. But existence of nylon causes also some flatspot.
On the other hand, the cords made of ultra high modulus yarns having high twist have been also used as tire reinforcement to eliminate flatspot and improve high speed performance, but high level of cord twist results in drastic modulus and breaking strength losses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,665 describes a hybrid cord comprising at least two yarn each of which consists only of aramid filaments, and a single core yarn which consists only of filaments selected from the group consisting of polyamides having a structure which is at least partially oriented and polyesters having a structure which is at least partially oriented.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,144 describes hybrid cord having high modulus aramid and low modulus nylon wound spirally and continuously on belt package in the circumferential direction of the tire at an angle of 0 to 3 degrees with respect to the equatorial plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,618 describes a textile cap ply structure which is superimposed radially outwardly to the belt assembly is reinforced with cords being made of materials including nylon and aramid. At initial elongation of the cords, the primary load bearing yarns are nylon yarns, and after appreciable elongation the primary load bearing yarns are the aramid yarns.
US Patent No. 2013/0025758 describes a high performance pneumatic radial tire for passenger cars which uses a hybrid cord composed of two ply aramid yarn and single ply nylon yarn having different twist counts for the first twist and different twist counts for the second twist, as a cap ply, and thereby has improved high speed durability and steering stability.